Intergalactic Police
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Series of drabbles involving the SilverHawks.
1. Stargazer's Hate

**A/N:** I am writing a trilogy of drabbles here. There's no special purpose to them. I just wanted to write some brief stories about the characters of _SilverHawks_, both good, bad, and bird. This first one is about the good guys. The drabbles in this trilogy are not a linear plot, just random mini-stories about the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or the show itself, and I will not profit from the writing of this fiction.

* * *

_**Stargazer's Hate**_

* * *

Commander Stargazer hated the Mob.

He hated everything about it. They were wrecking havoc across Limbo galaxy, and numerous times, they got rich off of their ravages. They always tried to destroy his faithful law enforcement officers, the SilverHawks. And they had robbed him of his anticipated retirement.

Most of all, he hated Mon*Star. That beastly man just wouldn't stop trying to get revenge on him, and he rarely rested his vendetta. He indeed _was_ a monster.

But Stargazer knew he had to keep it in check. He was a good cop who helped the people, not a mindless renegade.


	2. Quicksilver's Love

_**Quicksilver's Love**_

* * *

Lieutenant Quicksilver understood the Commander's anger. It was tiresome, always having to go out and best the same villains, over and over again.

However, Jonathan Quick did his job without complaint, and there was a simple reason for this. Billions of innocent lives were at stake, and Mon*Star and the Mob thought nothing of ending those lives, even "civilized" Poker-Face. And Quicksilver cared greatly for the welfare of Bedlama and the other worlds in Limbo.

Lt. Quicksilver loved the people of this galaxy. And he would stop at almost nothing to make sure they were able to live safely.


	3. Steelheart's Introversion

_**Steelheart's Introversion**_

* * *

Sergeant Steelheart, or Emily Hart, was always privately troubled by her transformation into a construct of steel, complete with a steel heart. On one hand, she felt fulfilled by her role as a policewoman of the future, besting the criminals and their destructive machines with her bare hands. It felt good to be strong. But underneath, she felt as if she had given up her humanity to become this woman/machine. But then, her brother, Steelwill, reassured her that they were serving a cause higher than themselves, and that they were still living beings with souls. Then Steelheart felt better.


	4. Steelwill's Extroversion

_**Steelwill's Extroversion**_

* * *

Will Hart, twin brother of Emily, was very outgoing. Being a former football player, he even wore his old jersey when not in action in space. He knew his sister was sometimes bothered by things regarding their relationship in Limbo, but Sgt. Steelwill always pulled her out of her funk, and how?

The hunky strongman of the SilverHawks was an extrovert. He always had a spontaneous answer to Steelheart's questions, and while the answers weren't always right, Steelheart appreciated the way her brother always was unafraid to tell her how he felt. The tact between the siblings was quite overwhelming.


	5. Copper Kidd's Silence

_**Copper Kidd's Silence**_

* * *

He was the quiet one of the group. He was the one who usually stood back and listened, communicating primarily through whistles when necessary.

He was also the youngest, the smallest, and the most cunning.

The Copper Kidd was a kid who had much to learn about Earth's solar system, yet at the same time, he was an invaluable support for the grown-up SilverHawks. His cleverness had gotten them out of several scrapes, and sometimes the Mob underestimated his abilities. It just goes to show that even a kid can enforce the law like an adult can. Right on!


	6. Bluegrass' Faith

_**Bluegrass' Faith**_

* * *

As a cowboy, Bluegrass had seen much of the old West, and he was one fine old space Western dude with the Maraj and Hot Licks. But what also made him stand out was his faith that things would be all right in the end. If Steelheart and Stargazer were the pessimists of the SilverHawks, Bluegrass, along with Steelwill, were the optimists. To him, there was always hope of a good outcome, even if the odds were really stacked against him.

And as the most humorous and good-tempered of the SilverHawks, Bluegrass' country music would always slice up Melodia's rock music.


	7. Hotwing's Brains

_**Hotwing's Brains**_

* * *

Mind over matter was what was needed to master magic. Hotwing the SilverHawk knew this, and his mind was strong and smart, making him the law enforcer of Limbo who could fight crime and entertain simultaneously.

He missed the good old times, when he could play parlor tricks to amuse children and their parents. But when he saw for himself what his magic could do to the Mob, Hotwing realized his true calling, and vowed to use his brains to outsmart, outfight, and outwit the enemies of peace and justice in Limbo galaxy. Then he would receive _truly_ deserved praise.


	8. Flashback, a Time Traveler

_**Flashback, a Time Traveler**_

* * *

Flashback sometimes felt like the most privileged SilverHawk. As an advanced futuristic lawman, he could travel in time to stop past and future ravages done to his brother and sister SilverHawks by Hardware and other Mob members. His ability had certainly saved the SilverHawks and Limbo on multiple occasions.

Time travel surely was an interesting experience. Sometimes Flashback was afraid he wouldn't be able to return to his own time, though. Fortunately, his talents were always enough for him to return safely so far. As long as Flashback existed, the Mob couldn't get away with the murder of the SilverHawks.


	9. Moonstryker's Enthusiasm

_**Moonstryker's Enthusiasm**_

* * *

There was never a SilverHawk more jovial, or more reckless, than Moonstryker. As the most technologically advanced of all the SilverHawks, he could fly anywhere he wanted, with or without a vehicle. But his spirited personality was what really distinguished him. Moonstryker was almost indomitable in his desire to fight crime and enjoy life at the same time. It almost got him in trouble a few times, be he was in it with the best, and he was among the best, too. With Moonstryker on the Limbo police force, the SilverHawks' morale wasn't going to be broken up very easily.


	10. Condor, Old School SilverHawk

_**Condor, Old School SilverHawk**_

* * *

A classic crime fighter if there ever was one, Condor flew longer than any other SilverHawk. Working as a detective for a while, he was called back into service by Stargazer to supplement Moonstryker and the other SilverHawks. Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all.

But what was in it for him? Well, nothing in particular. Condor was just an old guy who liked beating the bad guys, and he liked doing it with company. But he had no need for modern technology. His old-fashioned jet equipment was all he needed to fly freely and muscle out Mon*Star.


End file.
